Iikubo Haruna
Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. She is also a fashion model and actress. She is a former model for the Japanese fashion magazine Love Berry. Biography 2009–2011 In 2009, Iikubo Haruna won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June number of the magazine. Since the July issue, Haruna Iikubo adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 number. 2011 Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. On July 27, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo will change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey Yellow, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30, 2012. Profile *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1994 (age 18) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''160 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume color:' **'Chocolate''' (2011-2012) **'Honey' (2012-Present) *'DIY♡ color:' **'Pink' (2012) **'Yellow' (2012-Present) *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special skills: Flower arranging, staring contests *'Favorite foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki *'Favorite colors: 'Pink, black, red, orange and light blue *'Favorite words: "'Hard work will always be rewarded" *'Motto: "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) **DIY♡ (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Works Movies * 2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas * 2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs * 2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Commercials * 2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) * 2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) * 2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) * 2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Internet * 2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) * 2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) Theater * 2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Radio * 2012 Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines *2012.04 U-17 (with Ayumi, Masaki, & Haruka) DVD'S Solo *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ (Greeting ～飯窪春菜～) Group *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Concert Photobooks *2011.12.26 ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Morning Musume Live Shashin Shuu –Concer Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE– (~高橋愛 卒業記念スペシャル~ モーニング娘。ライブ写真集 –コンサートツアー2012秋 愛BELIEVE–) *2012.08.22 Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Live Shashin Shuu (新垣里沙 光井愛佳 卒業スペシャル モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2012春 ~ウルトラスマート~ ライブ写真集) *2013.02.12 Morning Musume Live Shashin Shuu 2012 Aki "Colorful Character" (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集 2012秋 「カラフルキャラクター」) Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa and herself. *She is the oldest of her generation as well as older than the 9th generation. *She, along with Fujimoto Miki and Li Chun, are the only Morning Musume members to be older than two generations. *Her Morning Musume Audition number was 287. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and Wada Ayaka from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname and it was written on her shirt while on stage. *She has announced her love for fellow member Michishige Sayumi at live events. *She said she wants Mano Erina's mouth because it's cute. *She is close friends with Ishida Ayumi. *She is the first member in Hello! Project to get a color that was not used before (chocolate). *When she had chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's bizarre adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must". *During the Morning Musume Spring Tour, she claimed that her goal is to be sexy. *She is the second Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *Iikubo was raised in a household where her parents both like manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ('manly') manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. *Iikubo, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Sudo Maasa, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her biggest rival. *She is born on the same day, month, and year as former Canary Club member Uchida Yuma. *All of her current member colors are related to yellow. *She has two younger sisters. *One time, she didn't notice a window and she crashed her face into it. She said that it was the most embarrassing moment in her life. *Her favorite English phrase is "I can fly!" External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:1994 births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:November Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:DIY♡ Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu